Dream Raper
by MC Muffin Alliance
Summary: MARY AND COLIE ARE BACK WITH AN UPDATE! :D[BBxRae] Raven's haunted by a living nightmare...Beast Boy attempts to be of some help, only to be tangled up in the disaster. [Where the heck's this fic going? I DON'T KNOW, MINNASAN. :O]
1. Blood Trails Lead to You

**_Dream Raper_**

The pain was almost unbearable, but she managed to make her way to the door. She had a noticeable limp, but since it was midnight no one would be awake, and she could slip quietly into her room without being spotted. That would be her plan, for now.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside, where she knew she would be safe. She heaved a sigh, and pressed her backside against the kitchen entrance. She didn't have any strength left, nor did she want any. All she wanted to do was become locked away in her room, away from everyone and everything. She couldn't bare to live like this. Her body slid down to the floor, where she sat and sobbed quietly.

* * *

"Need…soy…milk…" 

Beast boy began walking sleepily out of his room, and descended the staircase. He scratched his backside as he made his way to the kitchen. Flipping on the nearest switch, the lights came on, and he drowsily approached the fridge. He opened it and began chugging his milk, dripping half of it down his bare chest. The changeling didn't seem to care though, he was in a trance-like state.

Just as he was returning the carton to its self, he heard a rustling sound. Instantly, his pointed ears twitched, and he whirled around. His cat reflexes kicked in, and he began searching the room for the cause of the noise. Even with his keen eyes, he couldn't spot anything. He shrugged, and closed the fridge door.

Raven sat tucked away in the closet, listening to the boy on the outside. She didn't know why she hid, or why she was so afraid of someone she knew so well, but she was. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest, as she listening to the footsteps that were approaching her. She closed her eyes tightly as a light poured in through the newly opened area of the closet.

"Rae?..." Beast boy stared down at her, completely baffled. "Dude, why're you in the closet?"

Raven simply shrunk back further into the small closet, not looking him in the eye. She curled up in a ball, her knees up to her chin.

Beast boy raised a brow. "Are you…alright?"

Raven turned her head, still not answering the shape shifter.

"Rae, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Raven replied at last, standing shakily. "Just…leave me alone." With this, she stumbled out of the closet. She began to limp to the doorway, but Beast boy quickly blocked her off.

"Tell me what's up."

"I…I just wanna go to bed…"

Beast boy sighed in defeat, dropping his arms to his sides. "Alright…"

At that, Raven began walking as quickly as she could to the stairs, dragging her leg behind her. She didn't even look back, she didn't even feel badly that she had left her friend confused and upset, she didn't care about anything.

Beast boy watched after her, his face more serious than usual. 'I wonder what's up with her…' He sighed, and inhaled sharply, smelling something strange. His view was turned to the ground, where he noticed a shining trail of red. Blood…

* * *

Raven was curled up onto her bed, trying to hide the pain that was throbbing in her lower abdomen. She wanted to cry out loud, sobbing uncontrollably, but she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't bear to wake up with blood-shot eyes and show the embarassment of it all. If they knew she had been crying, they'd ask even MORE questions. 

Forget Beast Boy! Cyborg and Starfire and Robin would ask, saying it was for the safety of the team for them all to know.

Shaking her head, she burrowed under the covers, trying to hide from herself. But she knew that nothing could ever hide who she was inside. And she didn't WANT to admit who she was inside.

A small, frightened little girl.

* * *

The next day, Starfire traveled down the hallway, heading towards Raven's room. "Friend Raven?" she called, leaning against the door marked with her friend's name. "Are you 'all right'? For it is past the noon, and you are still inside of your room of bed..." 

Raven stirred inside of her bed, rubbing her temples. "Huh?" she asked, pulling herself into a sitting position. To her horror, she realized that she had bled inside of her bed, leaving large blotches of dark red blood. "Oh no..." she murmured. How could she let someone else wash her sheets, when they would be so totally suspicious?

"Friend Raven?" Starfire repeated.

Raven then stood up, opening the bedroom door while rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah Star?" she asked, trying to cover her legs with her cloak.

Starfire beamed. "Friend! You have awakened! Come!" She yanked Raven by the arm, as her friend cried out. "You must join in with the breakfast!"

"I-I'm not hungry..." Raven shook her head, looking at her. "I'll just go back to my-" After trying to unlatch her arm futilely, Starfire yanked the dark titan into the main room.

"Friends! Our other friend, Raven, has awakened!" the alien chirped.

The 3 males looked up at Raven, who looked more fragile than a china doll, her alabaster skin was tear-stained. She stood completely still, trying to not make eye contact with any of them. Beast boy noticed this, and became more worried than he already was. He rose from his chair.

"Rave-"

"I've gotta go." Raven turned on her heels and rushed back out of the room, bolting toward the stairs.

The others stood in complete confusion, blinking and watching after, as Beast boy took off to see what was up. The changeling ran up the stairs, faster than he ever did before. He'd had enough, if something was wrong with the one he cared most about, he'd have to find out no matter what it took! He raced down the hallway and opened Raven's door. "Raven, I don't care what you say, you're going to tell me exactly what's up!"

Raven was huddled in a ball on her bed, which had been stripped of its covers. Her knees were tucked up to her chin, so that she could rest her jaw on them. Her eyes locked on Beast boy, but she didn't seem to be listening.

Beast boy walked over to her, but tripped over a stray sheet on the floor. He fell over, earning a look from Raven. As he went to pull the sheet off of him, he noticed the blood that it was saturated in. "Raven-this-wha-you?..."

Raven began crying silently, and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it. Get out."

"Do you have your period? Is that it?"

"Get out."

"Listen, I know you get testy this time of month, but it's nothing to lock yourself in your room about."

"GET OUT!" She had screamed at him, standing to her feet. Her four red eyes glared down at him from ontop of the bed, but they soon vanished, and she fell back down, half conscious.

Beast boy quickly jumped foward and caught her. "Raven!" Something sticky was rubbing up against his leg, so he looked down. Raven's legs were covered in red, sticky, blood. The changeling quickly began searching for a cut of some kind, but his hand was caught by Raven's.

She simply shook her head. "I'm not cut..."

Beast boy gave a confused look. "Raven, why are you bleeding?"

Raven stared up at him, eyes filling with tears again. Should she tell him? Could she even bear to recite the events of that night?

"Did someone hurt you?" Beast boy gripped her shoulders, more roughly than he had intended. "Raven, TELL ME!"

Raven shook at his rage. She had never seen him this angry or worried. She had to tell him, she couldn't hide it any longer. "I was...raped..."

Author's Corner-

Well, that was a lovely chapter, don't you agree, Mary-chan? -gets no responce and looks around- oh, that's right, I finished this alone, LOL!

anyway, Colie-chan here reporting from the end of our first chapter! This was an RP we started one time, and we both loved it's drama so much that we decided to turn it into a fic! aren't you lucky u got to ready it!

The next chapter will be up shortly, that is, if you all comment! We won't post till we get lotza comments! MWAHAHAA!

The MC Muffin Alliance

THE MUFFINS WILL CONQUERE!


	2. Bitter Dreams

_**Dream Raper**_

_Chapter Two: Bitter Dreams_

Beast boy sat in shock at what he'd just heard. Those words kept repeating in his mind, over and over. They swam into his brain, knocking out his consciousness. He would have expected anything else in the world to come out of Raven's mouth, but what she had just said was something impossible to listen to. "Raped….you…."

Raven stared at him, tears in her eyes, crying uncontrollably. "Beast boy, please…don't tell anyone…"

"Who did this?" was all he asked, in a very calm manner.

"What?"

"Tell me who did this to you."

Raven's head lowered. "H-He…was that guy…I was going out with…You know..A long time ago..."

Beast Boy's stomach flopped over at the mention of another past boyfriend. His fists clenched involuntarily with jealousy, which he didn't really take well, and he swallowed. "His name?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Looking up, Raven sighed, bunching up the fabric of her sheets in her hand. "Aiden," she said quietly. Beast Boy couldn't really react, for he didn't really know who exactly this Aiden kid was ... but if he had done ANYTHING to harm Rae, it was enough to cause a lasting hatred between him and that freak-perv.

"Oh, Rae..." he murmured, taking the introvert into his arms all over again and stroking her hair. Raven placed her head under his chin, eyelids falling as she struggled to overcome the desire to sob. "It'll be okay," he assured her. "That jackass will PAY... I promise you that."

Raven couldn't answer. She could only nod, for if she tried to strain her vocals, it would stimulate her to cry all over again, and she HATED crying in front of other people. Especially Beast Boy, because she knew how much he cared about her, and how much he would be willing to give. Hell, he'd lay his life down on the line for her!

"I love you," she managed to squeak out, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes as she used his wife-beater as a tissue. He didn't seem to mind, and he rubbed her back along her spine, replying: "I love you too, Raven. So much..."

Eventually, the crying wore his girlfriend down, and he laid her across the bed, adjusting her to her favorite sleeping position. He made sure the pillows were fluffed to perfection, and that the covers were soft enough. Then, he tucked her in securely, stroking his thumb along the dark circles that hung under her eyes, wiping the remnants of tears.

"Here...Try to go to sleep..." Beast Boy murmured, sprawling out beside her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her! It was like he was suffering from an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and had to constantly touch her and stroke her to be sure that she would remain alive, or safe. And as strong as he may have looked on the outside from growing into a muscular 17 year old, he had to admit that that rapist hadpenetrated his weak spot. Raven.

Raven nodded, snuggling into him. "Don't leave," she breathed out softly, grasping his hand and not letting go as if the world depended on it. Right now, all she needed was some nice, comfortable sleep. Sleep in which HE couldn't haunt her within...sleep in which Beast Boy would remain beside her, and have her locked in his arms.

And with those thoughts hanging above her head, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep...or was it so distilled after all?

xXxXxTTxXxXxXx

Her eyes snapped open, pulse racing, as the blows came hard and fast, striking her bare, naked flesh. She opened her mouth, wanting to cry out, but her vocal chords felt obsolete, and dead. She couldn't even squirm or struggle, or move at all, and she didn't know why...

His lips curled into a sneer, bowing before her face, and he crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, raising the whip. "Demon whore," he spat.

She screamed, finally, her voice starting to crack and give way again. "NO! Please! NOOOO!"

He punched her in the noise, delighting in her screams and pleas, and he shook his head. "Sorry, my pretty. But I'm afraid I'm having MUCH too much fun." And he brought down the knife on the taut flesh of her throat, just when everything faded to black...

xXXXXXXXXx

Raven shot up in bed, feeling like her body was on fire. The dream had been so real...And those whip lashes felt like they were still burnt into the skin of her back.

Wait a minute ...

She reached a hand behind her, touching the throbbing area, and gasped out loud. Something warm, and wet, and thin was discharged onto her fingertips, and she pulled them back, moving at an angle so she could examine the liquid in the fraction of moonlight coming through the window. She choked on a scream.

It was her own blood.

Her nose was also pounding, as if it had an individual heart, and all of the pain came back to her as she fully left the dream world.

The dream had been real.

But how? She was still in bed...Beast Boy was still laying there, snoring beside her...

She was trembling with fear.

She couldn't go back to sleep...she couldn't...

Common Sense attempted to calm down the other emotions in her head, claiming that this was just withdrawal from the dream. But really, even she wasn't too sure...

Raven slid back down onto the mattress in a laying position, cringing and lurching and crying out when her open wounds rubbed against the sheets. "SHIT! AHHH!" Hot tears prickled at her eyes, and she finally figured out that she was moaning. "Oh...oh..."

"Hmmm?" Beast Boy murmured, stretching out. He opened an eye, looking at his girlfriend. "Hmmm what's wrong, Rae?"

She looked at him in horror, swallowing a cry. "N-Nothing..."

He smiled sleepily, pulling her down closer onto the bed and wrapping an arm around, across her back. "Go back to sleep, Rae..."

A few minutes later, she had dozed off, and he realized he couldn't get back to sleep himself.

Something was bugging him...he couldn't put his finger on it though...

And when the full effect came in, he practically jumped, withdrawing his arm slowly from behind her. Her back was wet.

With what, though?

Through that same fraction of moonlight, a dark reddish fluid was found smeared across his arm. He tilted his head. Was it ketchup? Had Rae gone for a midnight snack?

It fully registered in his mind, and now, he really jumped, falling off the bed. He gulped, and one word flashed in his mind.

Blood.

xXxXxX

Hi! Mari-Chan here. I kinda...sorta...put this up without Colie seeing the end. n.n;; She wrote the intro, I wrote the rest. AND IM PROUD TO SAY THAT IF YOU ARE SMART AND KNOW THIS PLOT NOW, THAT I CAME UP WITH IT! XPP

Me so smart...anyway

See ya!

Muffins Forever, y'all


	3. PETERSHUTUP

_**Dream Raper**_

_Chapter 3: Cover-Up Methods for the Inexperienced_

Beast boy's eyes widened as he stretched his arm out as far away from his body as possible. He couldn't find his voice to scream. He just sat there, staring at the glistening blood on his fingers.

Raven stirred in her sleep, trying to get comfy amidst the pain that still stung at her in her slumber, and Beast Boy wiped the blood off of his fingertips and onto his pillowcase, watching it turn a dark, muddy-brown. He then looked at his girlfriend, and gently peeled the sheets from her figure. Her top was stained with fresh, wet blood, and his common sense KNEW it wasn't menstrual.

"Oh, Rae..." he murmured, stroking the soaked cotton camisole. She immediately jumped awake with a frightened yelp, and he drew back, staring at her. She wouldn't have done that... It wasn't self-mutilation...She was too smart to do something as rash as that. He bent over her slowly, kissing her assuringly on the lips.

In a hurry, Beast boy stood up and scooped Raven up into his arms. He then flung the door open, and began rushing down the hall. Raven looked confused as she clung to him, tears still pouring down her face. When she noticed he was heading to the bathroom, she guessed what he had planned. The changeling set Raven down on the carpeted floor, and began to draw a bath. He then turned around and bent down to her level.

"Take your clothes off."

Raven hesitated. The last time she heard that was from Aiden. She remembered it so vividly.

Flash back

He stood before her, shirtless, holding a whip in his hand. He spit on the floor in the room which they were locked in. Raven stared up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Take your clothes off."

Raven continued to sit there, staring up at him, her fear increasing.

When he had gotten no reply, he shouted it even louder. "TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

Raven turned her head and clamped her eyes shut. Warm, hot, tears began filling up in her eyes. They made their way down her cheeks as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed in the room.

"I said TAKE THEM OFF!"

With this came a whip. It came down hard, lashing at her, ripping parts of her body suit. She cried out in pain as the whip slashed at her flesh, cutting it, leaving warm, liquid red to ooze out.

"Take them off…"

End flashback

"Raven?.."

The introvert shook her head. That was then, and this is now. Beast boy isn't Aiden, and she isn't being raped. He was merely trying to help. Slowly, she got unclothed.

Beast boy didn't gape at her naked body, he didn't even stare. He helped her get into the warm bath, watching her sink slowly in. She cried as the hot water seeped into the wounds on her back. It stung, it burned, it hurt. She couldn't describe the pain she was in. It was unbearable, but she would deal with it, these wounds needed to be cleaned.

Beast boy reached over her and retrieved a washcloth, which he dipped into the water. Then, he gently placed it on Raven's back, just dabbing at first. She let out a yelp and shut her eyes tightly.

"Rae, I'm so sorry to do this to you..."

She reached out of the tub and grabbed a hold of his hand, holding it tightly. "I-I'm alright..." She bowed her head and let the cleaning continue.

Beast boy swallowed and stared at his girlfriend's back. The cuts looked like violent claw-marks. There were at least three of them, all bleeding. The blood ran down Raven's back, but she didn't even seem to notice. It leaked into the water in the tub, turning it red.

Her vision became dizzy, and every movement of Beast Boy reaching in front of her and wiping along her cleavage and collarbone became blurred, and hard to track. She resisted the urge to fall backwards, screaming her heart out. She knew he wanted to help her, and she was especially proud that he wasn't cracking perverted jokes about her bust size, like 'Man, Rae! What size are those?' or 'Damn...Demon girls are bigger than the rest!' But now, she felt like she just wanted to die.

"Shh..." Beast Boy whispered as she opened her mouth, trying to moan and cry, but it came out as an incoherent gurgle from her throat. He knew that if she could have her way, she'd start crying like a baby. His head began to throb nervously, as his dabbing towel (which he had applied soothing oils to now, which made her skin glisten attractively...) began to slowly travel down to that...forbidden area. He swallowed, and felt his body screaming 'BONER TIME!'

Quickly, he swiped, hearing her cry louder, and put the towel down with a sigh of relief. He grabbed a larger, drying towel, and lifted her by the armpits, pulling her up. The strange thing? Her breast was now in his face.

He imagined himself getting an anime-nose-bleed...then quickly wrapped the towel around her, concealing her flawless figure from his eyes. He gently rubbed the towel in circles, drying her off. "Oh Rae..." he practically moaned. Damn him! He was now EXTREMELY horny...the plan now was to tuck her back into bed and disappear into his room, and masturbate to her boob's image.

After finding that the blood soaked through the towel, he yelped. "Shit!"

Raven suddenly went limp in his arms, unconscious. Beast Boy gulped, and cradled her in his arms, carrying her to the infirmary. This night had gone from worse...to semi-good...to HELL! He opened the door, struggling for a moment, then gently set her down on a bed, undoing the towel. Averting his eyes, he grabbed a hospital gown, draping it over her. "There.Better."

He hooked her up to the monitors, and wheeled another bed over next to her.

Jumping on top of it, Beast Boy fell asleep, hand resting on Raven's stomach.

xTTx

Cyborg walked down the halls, the morning sunshine flowing through the open windows of the tower hallway. He whistled as he walked, approaching the infirmary, getting ready to do some research. His hand touched the doorknob, and he swung the door open, his eyes closed as he happily sang a tune. He then stopped short, hearing the sound of breathing in the room. His whistling died down, and he opened his eyes. His jaw dropped to the floor. Beast boy and Raven were stretched out on two hospital beds in front of him, sleeping together. Not only that, but Raven was completely naked except for a hospital gown that was drapped over her!

Slowly, the hybrid began to back out of the room. Unluckily, he tripped and fell down, taking an IV with him, and causing Beast boy and Raven to shoot awake. The three of them all locked eyes, and each started screaming at the top of their lungs. Not two seconds later, Robin and Starfire burst into the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Friends, why are you scream-" Starfire paused. "Why is friend Raven in the nude?"

Cyborg pointed a shaky hand at the two lovers on the bed. "T-They were DOING IT in here!"

Beast boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "DUDE, SO NOT TRUE!"

Raven scrambled to pull the hospital gown tighter around her body, covering every inch of exposed flesh. "H-How did I get in here! A-And why am I naked!" She looked over at Beast boy, hoping to find some answers.

"Y-You passed out..." the changeling said, poking his index fingers together, his ears drooping.

"Passed...out?" Raven repeated. "But the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my room..."

"Well, you woke up, and I gave you that bath...and I guess you lost too much blood, and you fainted on me."

"Blood? Raven, are you hurt?" Robin asked.

Only then did Beast boy realized what he did. He had given it away. Raven's secret could now be exposed, they could find out! She would kill him! "N-No! She just...uhmm...she got a little cut!"

Raven lowered her gaze. The memories of last night flashed through her head. "Beast boy, it's alright. I-I...I should tell them..."

"Tell us what?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow, causing his mask to go crooked.

Beast Boy gulped. "A-Are you s-sure?" he asked, not feeling so good about her plan.

Rae nodded, and bit her lip. "I-I...I-I..."

"S-She fell out of her bed mid-sleep!" Beast Boy shouted, covering up what Raven had said in a barely audible voice. Of course, no one heard her, and BB sighed in relief, until he recieved a shocked glare from Raven. He looked back at her, gesturing with his hands to his stomach. Rae raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and he rolled his eyes as if to say 'Nevermind. I'll tell you tomorrow.'

"...How could she lose 'so much blood' from rolling out of bed?" Robin asked, maskbrow raised. (A/N: YES! Mari wrote this sentence! XD MASKBROWSFOREVER!)

"Uhh...uh..." BB rubbed the back of his neck, shooting Raven a quick glance. She seemed to catch on,and said, "I landed on broken shards of...of one of my mirrors. You see it crashed when I..." Now would be a good time to tell the truth, she realized this. But then...Beast Boy was making motions to avoid the subject. Why? It's not like HE was the one penetrated against his will! It's not like HE was the one who lost his virginity to a brute!

"When she...When she got mad at me tonight!" Beast Boy finished for her, sliding closer and draping an arm across her shoulders. "We had a fight over what to do for our...anniversary!"

"Anniversary?" Robin,Starfire, and Cyborg all repeated incredulously.

"We have a confession..." Beast Boy told them, casting his eyes downward. Raven looked at him confusedly, but decided to pretend she was stupid, and follow his lead.

"...We've been going out." Beast Boy told them with a smile.

(Dude! should bb say he and rae had sex? and then when shes pregnant...)

(I think the going out thing would be better...cause i mean, u already wrote the next part, n it fit so well, lol!)

The jaws dropped. Including Raven's.

Of course, she and Beast Boy had decided to kind of unofficially join into a relationship, but they hadn't really kissed. More like hugged. BB had decided to not show too much affection, since Rae seemed like the type to steer clear of that. But on the inside, however, it burned each time she leaned in, and he leaned back.

"...So you DID have sex," Robin said in a whisper.

"No! No, no! I TOLD you the truth! But..." He laid his head on Raven's shoulder affectionately, eyes beckoning against Robin's. "Can you please leave us alone for a bit? We have to...talk about stuff..."

"Sure, sure," Robin replied, steering Starfire out of the room. Cyborg followed suit, but half-way out the door, he turned around and told them insistantly, "I am NOT changing any diapers!" Then, he was gone, closing the door.

Raven immediately turned on BB, eyes wide with shock, and her cheeks flamed in a blush. "Why didn't you let me tell them?" she asked in a hiss.

Beast Boy grabbed a fist-full of the blanket that had been covering her, and rolled and mashed it in his hands. "Because..."

"And why did you tell them our secret?" her voice was louder now, but slightly shaky. (A/N: Remember guys, she's afraid to fully turn against someone, out of fear that they'll lash out at her in return out of anger and hatred and all that icky stuff)

He looked up at her, eyes dim. "It was bound to come out anyway. I just saved your ass. Well..." He bent forward, looking backwards towards his small rump. "Mine too, in a way...but..."

"Now they'll think we really DID have sex!" she cried, shrinking back and turning to the bed's pillow for comfort.

"Aww...come on, Rae..." Beast Boy said with a saddened frown, reaching out and stroking her back. Then he said the wrong thing. "It's not like we weren't going to do it eventually!"

She squeaked, and shot up, rigid, and every part of her body starting to throb and ache again. "Listen here!" She jabbed a finger into his stomach. "NEVER mention sex to me AGAIN."

He winced. "Sorry. Mistake." And he laid down beside her, pulling her down with her. "Does this mean we can't be in a bed together anymore?" he asked into her hair.

Raven fought back a smile and a giggle, which would be way too out of character for her, but allowed herself to stroke his thigh. "Depends on the situation," she said.

"If the situation is just cuddling?" he asked, raising his head and grinning at her cutely.

Rolling her eyes, she tussled his hair. "Maybe," she murmured. He lowered his face down to hers, their noses touching.

"Maybe yes? Or maybe no?" he whispered, running the fingers of his right hand through her hair, while the other hand stroked her stomach. Her torso jumped in fear, but his touch wasn't as rough as Aiden's had always been.

"Maybe...yes..." she replied in a soft tone, looking into his eyes the best she could, (for they were...as you say...like...their faces were less than an inch apart)

He smiled, and she could feel his breath seeping through the cracks of his teeth, and he dove in slowly, closer, if that was even possible.

She lost herself in the moment, as he lifted her up to him, causing their lips to lock in a slow, inside-warming kiss. Her first kiss from him, really. And he deepened it gradually, prying her mouth open, and allowing his tongue to probe through out it. Raven then remembered the way Aiden had kissed her two days before, and her whole body shuddered beneath Beast Boy, remembering the intense, bruising and crushing feeling of Aiden's lips on her own, while his hand tried to travel to third base against her will.

She shoved Beast Boy off in the heat of the moment, gasping. BB shrank backwards in a kneel, looking back at her embarassed. "I-I'm so sorry, Rae..." he murmured. "I shouldn't..."

"No. No, it wasn't you. I...I'm just not ready, yet," Raven replied. He looked at her sadly, and stroked her stomach lovingly.

Raven remembered what she had wanted to say, and asked "Why didn't you let me tell?"

He bit his lip, and she could see the fang pressing hard against it. "Because, Raven. You don't...Ugh...What I mean is..."

"They might have jumped to conclusions, and said that you...you...you were...I donno! PREGNANT or something!" he finally managed to spurt out.

Raven froze, feeling an icy sensation encoat itself over her skin. "...Oh God..." she said out loud.

His eyebrows raised. "You ARE?"

"NO! NO! I mean...No! I don't think so...I..."

Beast Boy swallowed loudly, and Raven watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously. "You mean...there's a possibility?"

"I...I...I..." She didnt want to bring herself to say it...

"Did he...you know...COME...inside you?" he asked, grimacing at the thought.

"...Yes," she admitted shamefully, bowing her head.

"Oh SHIT!" he cried out loud, pulling Raven into a tight hug. She resisted, struggling and crying out, but he forced her, rocking her back and forth against him, and kissing the top of her head, feeling tears prick at the corners of his own eyes. "Rae..." he said morbidly, a little bit TOO morbidly than he had wanted to. "I love you so much...I do...I swear...if you are...you know...then I'll take care of you...I love you, damn it!" He tilted her head up, kissing her all over her face, and Raven blinked in surprise. She sank into his touch, and finally broke down into the tears that she had always kept locked up. From now on, she wasn't embarassed to cry in front of him.

ttTTtt

Beast boy shut the door behind him, sighing heavily as he leaned his back against it. His eyes glazed over in tears as his hair covered his face. He was staring at nothing, thinking about what had just happened. For three whole hours, Raven sat in his arms, crying. He wouldn't break down like she had, but he did need to let some emotion escape. He had told her he was going to get her something to eat, as an excuse to be alone for a minute or two. So, he did as he said, and made his way down to the kitchen.

His mind kept wandering as he prepared Raven's herbal tea and a few slices of toast. He got the butter out of the fridge and grabbed for a knife, the closest one he could find, and randomly began spreading the yellowy squares over the bread. He didn't notice his mistake until it happened. The knife had cut into his finger, and he dropped it, yelping out in pain. It landed with a CLANG beside him, and he stared down at it. "Figures...steak knife..." He looked at his finger. It wasn't badly cut, so he popped it inside his mouth and went on preparing Raven's late breakfast.

When he finished, he put it all on a tray, and headed back upstairs. He opened the door to the infirmary and set the tray down on the end of Raven's bed. She stared at it, her face emotionless. Beast boy sat down beside her. "Dude, are you gonna have a staring contest with it, or are you actually gonna eat it?"

Raven glared up at him, pushing the plate aside. "I'm too tired for food," she lied. It was a lie because she, Raven, didn't want to go to sleep, and she didn't want to eat either. Maybe, if she told him that she was too tired, he would leave her be, and he would go off and eat it himself.

Maybe.

He frowned, thinking of how he risked his finger for her, but sighed softly. She was going through so much, she didn't need to be yelled at right now. Instead, he placed the plate and cup on her book-case, sprawling out beside her. "Alright then."

Raven eyed him, eyebrow cocked. "...I said I'm going to bed."

"I know!" Beast Boy grinned, wondering why she seemed so confused.

"...Which means that you can leave."

His face fell. "I...I...fine. Okay, whatever. See you in the morning, Rae." Leaning over, he kissed her lightly, then just as quickly, he pulled away, and was out the door in a flash.

'I shouldn't have let him go...' Raven thought, but she was tired, and every opening inher body burned from the mistreatment that had come from Aidan. Lowering herself, she sighed softly, inhaling the scent of her pillow, and drifting off.

* * *

Beast Boy, too, crawled into bed, pulling the covers over his head andstartingto fall asleep.

Until he heard a piercing scream.

- -

Mary: -looks around- Colie? COL-- Oh yeah. I finished this by myself...n.n;;

Anyway, REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU CAKE.

finished this at school-

yells at Peter to shut up-

HE IS SO ANNOYING

...jessica simpson?

she craps?

anyway, revie--- PETER, YOU DID NOT IMPREGNATE JESSICA SIMPSON!

Peter: Yes i didddd

Mary: SHUT UP.

...hes a guy at my school...who is annoying.

MUFFINS WILL CONQUER--


	4. BB the Homocidal Maniac

**_Dream Raper_**

_Chapter Four:_

Beast boy threw the covers off of himself and rushed down the halls. He was barely awake, yet somehow, he managed to make it to Raven's room without hitting into any walls. He threw the door open and rushed inside. "WHAT'S WRONG!"

Raven sat upright in her bed, panting and holding her hand over her heart. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I-I saw him..."

Beast boy let out a sigh and walked sleepily over to his love. He sat down at the foot of her bed, leaning against the wall with his torso. "I thought you were being killed..."

"You don't understand!" Raven shouted. "I saw him! He was in my head! He was telling me things!"

"Rae, you probably imagined it," Beast boy said, sitting up and looking into Raven's lilac eyes. "Your mind is always playing tricks on you."

Raven shook her head fiercely. "NO! This was real! He was in my mind! He said he's going to cut me and torture me for all of eternity! Beast boy, he has some kinds of abilities!"

The changeling's eyes grew distant. "He...said what?..."

"He's going tohurt me in my dreams! He's going to do it until I bleed to death, or go insane!" Raven cried. She looked as vulnerable as a young child, clinging to her bed-sheets

Beast boy instantly stood up, his eyes glowing with something Raven had never seen before. His hair then covered his eyes, and he turned and walked toward the door. "Stay here, don't fall asleep again. If anything happens while I'm gone, go to Starfire, tell her everything. I'll be back soon."

"Beast boy, wai-" It was too late. He had taken off, and Raven had an idea as to where he was going...

* * *

A feeling was swimming through his entire body. Something he'd never felt before. This emotion, he knew what it was: rage. He was angry. So angry that he had nearly been pushed over the edge. He rushed down the streets, following the road that lead to Aiden's apartment. What he was going to do, he didn't yet know. All he knew was that this boy was going to pay. 

He arrived at the address where he had seen Raven go so many times before. He walked up to the door, and knocked it down with a kick.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" a voice yelled from a distance. "WHO'S THERE!"

Beast boy stepped inside, and saw the gothic boy standing in a hallway. His slick black hair shined in the dark, so he was easy to spot. The second he saw Beast boy he grinned satanically. "Oh, it's you...I was wondering when Raven's little hero would show."

"You jackass, you're gonna pay for what you did..." Beast boy growled, approaching Aiden.

Aiden let out a laugh. "Sure, a little punk like you is gonna 'beat up' someone like me! You're all talk!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Beast boy grabbed Aiden by the shirt and glared into his eyes.

Again, the gothic boy just laughed. "Man, you shoulda seen her. The way she moans is very erotic, she did bleed a little from the whip though...but don't worry, I licked it off, I licked it aallllll off..."

That was all he could take. Something snapped inside him, and Beast boy swung a fist at Aiden, making contact with his stomach. Aiden was pushed back a bit, but he got up and started attacking back. The two of them were thrown on the floor, where they kicked, punched, bit, and did whatever they could to break the other's skin and bones.

Aiden grabbed Beast boy by the arm, pulling it behind his back, and making it snap. Beast boy yelled out in pain, but kicked Aiden across the room with what was left of him. The changeling then jumped ontop of the goth and started punching at his face. Hot tears were tumbling down his face as he grit his teeth and watched the goth bleed. He couldn't stop hitting him. He didn't stop, not until Aiden had stopped moving.

Beast boy got to his feet and stared down at the dead boy he had just recently killed. He smirked for a few minutes, then broke down crying. His entire body began to shake, and he vomitted profusely all over the floor. He had killed someone. With his own two hands, he'd taken a human life. 'No...' he thought. 'He wasn't human...humans would never do such horrible things...he was from hell...'

With a shudder, he turned towards the full moon, feeling the warm blood that had gathered on his hands. With a heavy sigh, he exhaled all of that night's troubles, and cracked a smile. Wait until he told Raven that he had killed her torturer ... she'd think even MORE highly of him than she had done before. He trodded out of the building, stuffing his red-colored hands into his pockets, and walked off back towards the Tower.

xTTx

(Mary: HALLLOOO! I'm like the first to add on to this chapter in over a month...so here it goesss! OH! And you better review, because my birthdays on Wednesday, JUNE FIRST!)

Raven was lying in bed, a strange tingling sensation playing across her body. Relief was coursing through her veins, and the wounds that she had felt being torn open were now starting to scab and heal. Something had happened. Something to Aiden. Whatever it was, she was thankful, because of the certainty of happiness that it now gave her.

The door seemed to be pushed open by something, and Raven went rigid, clutching a tough leather-bound book as a crude attack weapon. "Easy, Raven, easy," Beast Boy's voice said roughly, and the moonlight shone on the green hero, who made his way to the introvert's bed.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, swallowing her fear. Inside she breathed a sigh of relief, and Beast Boy nodded, cupping her chin. His eyes shone with a strange essence...it was almost an insane one that she had seen linger in the eyes of a circus clown. But he was grinning...Grinning like he had never grinned before...Those eyes...normally, she would revel in the fact that he was looking at her like that, but now...Now she wanted to turn away from their gaze. It was eerie...It was CREEPY. And she was afraid. What was going on with him?

Beast Boy forced her to look back at him, his fang glistening, but his eyes wide and maniacal(sp!), and his smile larger than the Pacific Ocean. "I killed him," he breathed out, excitement of her reaction causing his voice to rise on the last word. "I killed him, Raven. He'll never, never torture you like that again, you hear me!" He was smiling throughout the whole thing, his eyes still flashing in a disturbing way. "I fucking KIIIIILLED that bastard." He threw his head backwards, grinning so much, Raven thought his lips would crack. Instead, they were so thin and spread out, almost like tiny lines, hardly there. He let outa chuckle, then found himself liking it, and letting out a string of hardy little laughs.

"Never...Never...He'll never torture you, again...You're safe...WE'RE safe!" He looked down at her, pinning her down to the bed and his fang catching a white, marble-like appearance, one that was so freaky and menacing, that Raven couldn't bear to look at her beau. Instead, she looked out the window, at the large four-quarter moon, and swallowed. Beast Boy frowned, watching her turn away from him, and forcefully (A little too forcefully than he had wanted to), he turned her chin back, so their faces were aligned. "And yet you turn from me? Why? What's wrong? What's wrong, Raven?" He ran his finger over her delicate cheek-bone, grazing his fang against the china-pale skin of her face. "C'mon, baby. What's wrong?"

Raven gulped, praying that he didn't feel the force of it. Staring up with her eyes fixtated intently on the ceiling, she was demanding mentally what was going on with him. Had the pleasure of committing murder gotten to him? It was like he had gone insane...in that smile, she could read it plainly. The homicidal side...the side that everyone has, but few discover...had shone through the opaque layer of normalitythat was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed into a glare, and he tore her jaw and head from it's position against the pillow cradle, slamming his mouth onto hers. His hands began to explore freely, and touch every nook and cranny of Raven that she had longed to keep hidden ever since her rape from Aiden. She cried out insurprise into his mouth, trying to rip his hands from her body. But they stayed there with such a bruising intensity, that Raven couldn't help but give in. Beast Boy wouldn't hurt her. No, he would never do that...He loved her...didn't he?

His mouth left hers, placing small, lustful kisses along the nape of her neck, down to her flawless collar-bone, forcefully nipping and sucking, leaving small bloody trails to mark his path. He continued this all the way down, past her breasts, as she had winced and gripped the front two posters of her bed, and Beast Boy let out a low growl, which actually sounded more like a deep, bass gurgle, at the feeling of power that he had suddenly achieved over her.

He ran a hand of fingers through her hair, looking down at that pale face marked by fear. "Don't worry, baby," he hissed through his teeth, chewing and lapping at her cheek and lips. "You're safe...with me..." His free hand travelled down the muscular curves of her stomach, and Raven gasped out loud. His hand left her hair, pulling the covers up and over their bodies to cloak them from the night.

He had shown her no mercy, and didn't do a fine job of exposing a new security for her...

It wasn't as bad as the first time, she'd admit. But it was just as bad in the fact that, she had trusted Aiden...just as she had trusted Beast Boy. The blow this time had been much worse...because now she was determined to prove that everyone that close to her would always distrust her. Always.

TTxTT

uhh...hi...mary again...yep i wrote from that AN to here...n.n; anyway, i dunno how colie would take me making BB a homocidal maniac...I'm sure she'll be pissed or like spastic...heh...anyway, i'm going to turn 13 on june first so uh...reserve some cake for me please? my school went to hershey yesterdayyyy! wheeee...twas so much funnn...XDD my best friend Shayna was all, (cause my other friends elizabeth, and amelia, and i were sitting at a table eating lunch) "This reminds me of the Sisterhood of the pants." Wow. She forgot travelling...XDD

Please read and revoooooo

And remember...

_'The world is a vampire, sent to drain. Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flame' - _the Smashing Pumpkins


	5. OMG An UPDATE!

Colie: -hops into the scene- Konnichiwa, Colie (AKA Carrot) here! Alright, so mary-chan did almost all the work in that last chapter...BUT I WROTE THE FIGHT SCENE! and I'm gonna write in this one, i swear! Dude, being 17 (update: colie is like, over 18 now, folks :O) is totally no fun, I have state tests to pass, and...they're hard, LAY OFF! Oh, and if some of you people don't like this story...TOUGH SHIT! Go and read our more mushy stories which can be found under our seperate accounts. Thank you!

Mary: Yeah uh i only come in after that divider thing-a-ma-bob... HEY! Symphonies in Sorrow (you need to tell us your name so we can spare the typoes XD) GIGANTOUR'S COMING TO MY TOWNNN! EEE! IT HAS DREAM THEATER AND MEGADEATH AS THE BIG BAND HEADLINER THINGS...AND I GET TO GO SEE IT WHEN IT COMES TO READING ON AUGUST 27TH! or 28th...dunno. sooo yeah. -glomps Colie- (Update: IT DID COME. I SAW IT. IT WAS AWESOME. :D Dream Theater love.)

_**Dream Raper**_

_Chapter 5_

Through her sexual torture, Raven managed to mutter a few words. "Please...Beast boy..." A tear ran down her face as she cried out in pain. This wasn't how she wanted it to be; ever. She thought she could trust him. He told her so himself. He would never hurt her, so what was causing him to do so?

"What?" Beast boy mocked. "You aren't enjoying this?"

"PLEASE, STOP!" Raven yelled, trying to pry him off of her. He had begun to take off her clothes, and was now licking at more sensative parts of her body. Raven shivered and let out a collection of air that had been stored in her lungs. It was happening to her all over again. With each touch, each kiss, a memory of that horrible night was brought back to life. This time, with Beast boy as her devil. He tormented her, hurt her, and had betrayed her. But somewhere, deep down in her heart, Raven knew this wasn't him.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Her plan was simple; scream loudly enough, and someone will come to the door. She'd be saved, most likely by Robin or Cyborg. They would find out what was wrong, before she was violently injured.

Just as she hoped, there was banging on the door not a second later. "Raven! Raven, what's wrong!"

She continued to scream, not able to form any words.

Robin stood outside of the door, Cyborg and Starfire watching him cautiously. Quickly, the young teen leader kicked the door down, and turned his attention to what was going on over on the bed. Gasps erupted from the room, and at first, the three teens stood in shock at what they saw. Articles of clothing lay scattered and torn about the room, the sheets of Raven's bed were crumpled up on the floor. Raven lay on the bed, Beast boy still kissing her fiercly, giving them a pleading look.

Robin rushed over to Beast boy and with Cyborg's help, they forced him off. The green teen didn't want to give up, however. He fought and struggled to get back to Raven. He pushed Cyborg aside and dove at Robin, knocking him to the ground. Robin shielded himself as Beast boy began to frantically punch at him, unaware of what he was doing.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Robin screamed, grabbing hold of his friend's fists and forcefully pushing him backward.

Beast boy didn't answer. He simply continued kicking, punching, and grabbing at Robin, ripping his flesh and causing blood to splatter onto the carpet.

Starfire's screams could be heard in the background of the fight, as Cyborg tried to reassure Raven that everything would be okay. Beast boy threw objects, anything he could find, at his leader. Tears streamed down his face.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" he screamed, punching at Robin again. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT!"

"YOU WERE HURTING HER!" Robin shouted, finally fighting back. He kicked Beast boy in the chest, but it sadly had no effect. The green teen tackled his leader to the ground and began fiercely biting at his arm. "BEAST BOY, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His fangs sunk deeper into Robin's flesh, until they hit the bone. Blood came pouring out, staining Robin's uniform. The boy wonder winced in pain, but continued to defend himself. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"SHE'S MINE! SHE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO HIM!" Beast boy screamed, removing his mouth from Robin's arm. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Without another thought, Robin punched Beast boy straight in the face, sending him flying across the room, and into Raven's wooden table. A loud thud was heard as Beast boy's head collided with the heavy wooden item, and let more blood was shed. It seemed, however, that this fight was over.

Robin stood up weakly and panted, gripping his bleeding arm. He stared over at Beast boy, who lay on the ground, not moving for a moment. Then, slowly, he began to stirr. He reached for his head, shaking and sweating, fear written across his face. His hand shakily touched his bleeding forehead, and he felt himself grow light headed.

"Have you had enough?" Robin demanded, approaching his fallen comrad.

"I...I," he paused, swallowing hard, and looking at his blood soaked hand. "I killed him..."

Robin stopped in his tracks, frozen with fear and confusion. "What?.." he asked slowly.

"A-Aiden...I...killed him..."

Robin turned, looking over at Raven, who sat in bed, the sheets covering her limp body. "Raven?..."

Raven continued sobbing, biting at her bottom lip. "Alright, I'll explain!"

"Explain what?..." Cyborg asked, stepping foward.

"Friend...is this why you have confided to your room so often recently?..." Starfire asked, finally catching on.

Raven swallowed and looked down. This was hard for her to say. Never before had she admitted she was weak. She would never let others know of her pain. But this had to be done, they had the right to know. "Aiden...raped me..."

Not a word was said, as Raven continued her story. "Beast boy...he went after him...he...he was so mad...he came back to the tower claiming he killed him...I didn't believe it at first, but...He isn't himself...h-he...he was forcing me to--"

"We know," Starfire started, flying over to her friend. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Raven, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "We know..."

Beast boy fell back a bit, but caught himself before he hit the ground. He looked weakly over at Raven, his eyes now back to normal. The innocence shown brightly through the insanity that had been there before. "Raven...that wasn't...me..." he said, slowly rising to his feet. "Aiden...when i killed him...a part of his soul, escaped into me...he's still trying to get you...but I won't...let him..." His words slowly faded away as his legs gave out, and he collapsed onto the floor, ending the tragic insanity that had overcome him.

* * *

For one long, tedious week, Beast Boy remained strapped to a bed in the infirmary, hooked up to a monitor system. Robin had to be positive that the green changeling wasn't going to snap back into his previous, rampaging state. Nevertheless, Beast Boy continued attempting to convince his teammates of his sanity, but his words fell on deaf ears. 

Growing weary of the situation, Beast Boy felt that he couldn't give up the convincing process. If he gave up...He'd be giving in...To HIM. The mountainous pressure building up inside of him was enough to cause emotional cracking...But for some reason, he endured. For the most part.

By night, he would begin pronouncing her name, first at a whisper's level, then the volume would increase to an almost shrill cry. "RAVEN!"

It took everything that Raven had inside of her to not join the Changeling and comfort him. It was strange.

'Why would you want to help HIM?' Rage demanded. 'He made us weak! He destroyed us!'

'Because we love him; he is our best friend and greatest love interest,' the Level-headed emotion interjected gently. 'When you love someone, you'll do anything to be with them and help them...No matter what the circumstances...That is love, is it not?'

Raven gnawed her lip in anxiety, pondering the situation. She wanted to be with him...To soothe his cries...She had to. She gave in.

Padding out of her bedroom softly, she made her way over towards Beast Boy's holding chamber. Shakily, she reached out and moved the door telekinetically, and entered with great hesitance.

Her heart leapt into her throat.

He wasn't there.

**Mary: Yeah, I know. Not what you were really hoping for, right? XD I just added a random cliffhanger ending...But that's what I do to all stories I write (or at least contribute to)...And then it helps build the plot. :D So yeah.**

**DID YOU MISS US!? Colie's sleeping. x-x I've been IMing her off the hook...And yeah. xDDD OMG WE MISSED YOU GUYS. But we kinda sorta...fell out of TT. I tried getting back into it...It worked a tiny bit...Not enough for me to...kinda read fics...But still.**

**Right now, FMA is our mutual love. -playing FMA and Naruter songs on her mp3 player...playlist...thing...- You HAVE to love Fullmetal Alchemist. The storyline is just so beautiful...The romances within that show are genuine...Haha, Colie and I are semi-rivals...(Or ribaru as they say in Nihongo/Japanese! -random-)...She loves the Ed/Winry pairing...Whereas I will always and forever be a Roy/Riza fangirl. It's my obsession, till the end of time. :3**

**We're working on writing an FMA fic together...About a Christmas at the Rockbells. I started it, and I'll be sure to have Colie check it out today.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. :D**

**-Mary and a Sleeping Colie.**

**P.S.: We hope to update sometime...eventually...don't kill us if it takes another year or two. XD BTW: I'M 14 NOW. WOOT.  
**


End file.
